


Outcome

by karaalanee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaalanee/pseuds/karaalanee
Summary: the aftermath of tim quitting the team at batman's request and cassie's confusion.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> just something small i had in mind. going to be about 3-4 parts when i'm finished with it. meant to be a short story of tim and cassie and the outcome of batman leaving the JL and taking his supporters with him.  
> this is based on the young justice cartoon. we didn't see much of cassie and tim's relationship throughout the series just small snippets so i decided to elaborate a little bit! hope you enjoy it.

**Part I**

The moment he sees Batman it's all over. Tim wants to vomit but he keeps his cool. He grabs Cassie’s hand. She’s standing beside him and she has no idea he’s about to disappear on her, because of Batman, because of his loyalties.

He squeezes her hand and she happily squeezes back, it might be the last form of contact between them, maybe ever if she doesn’t forgive him for what’s coming. Cassie looks at him with those beautiful eyes, he knows she’s slightly confused with the public display of affection that Tim usually doesn’t do but welcomes it anyway. 

Her eyes are still on him trying to figure him out and Tim keeps his jaw clenched tight. If he looks, if he dares to steal a glance then it’s all over. 

Cassie doesn’t deserve this. Doesn’t deserve to be left in the dark, but orders are orders and Tim doesn’t disobey, though in this case he is tempted. 

“It’s Time.” Batman’s gruff voice says sternly. Tim stands still, hand still holding onto Cassie’s, he wants, no,  _ needs _ every second he can get with her. Spoiler and Arrowette are up at the sound of Batman’s command and begin walking out. He knows the rest of his teammates are confused and soon the shock will set in, he just can’t bear to see that on Cassie’s face so he doesn’t turn, just keeps his grip tight on her. 

“Tim?” she asks confused. “Time for-” Tim squeezes her hand one last time hoping to convey everything he’s thinking. He clenches his jaw before letting her hand go and walking out with Spoiler and Arrowette. 

Cassie is panicked. He can hear it in her voice when she calls after him. “Robin - T-Tim!” She calls making a move to follow him. “Where are you going?” 

Tim doesn’t turn back. He can’t. This is killing him inside but it’s for the greater good, isn’t it? He can’t turn his back on Batman not after everything but he doesn’t want to turn his back on Cassie either. 

He’ll have to explain, somehow. Say something to her later when he gets a chance to sneak out or see her. She can’t hate him for this right? 


	2. Part II

**Part II**

“I get that Tim.” Cassie sighs on the other line. “But why didn’t you tell me?” She’s hurt and rightfully so. Tim can picture her now, pacing the watchtower. “Tim - I have to go.” She says suddenly and it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Automatically he sits up straighter. “Where?” he asks worried. It’s a mission she has maybe or some trouble he hasn’t been alerted to now that he’s off the team. 

“Sorry, I can’t tell you that.” she replies before hanging up on him. He can’t blame her for being snippy with him but it's aggravating all the same. He spends another few minutes pacing his room before curiosity and yeah, okay sure a little bit of anxious worrying too gets the better of him. 

Minutes later Barbara walks in on Tim furiously typing on the Bat Cave computer. She sneaks up behind him and he pretends not to be startled when she asks him what he’s looking for. He’s clearly distracted. 

Tim fumbles with an explanation before Barbara calls him out on his crap with her hands on her hips. He can’t get anything past her, very few can. 

With a huff Tim explains to Barbara the situation, that Cassie abruptly ended their phone call and he hasn’t yet heard back from her. He adds in that she’s still pissed at him because of the whole batman thing and perhaps Barbara will take just a little bit of pity on him.

He finds out shortly after Cassie is off world. It’s unsettling. Anything could happen off world. She didn’t even say goodbye. What if something happened to her? Then the what if’s begin to go through Tim’s mind and he won’t stand for it. He’s cool and collected and Cassie is no damsel, she can take care of herself. 

He decides to take his team, Spoiler, Arrowette and Orphan out to investigate a lead. It keeps his mind on the task at hand rather than worrying about Cassie, but every so often he’ll check the time and wonder when she’s going to call, if she’s going to call at all. 

The lead is a good one and when all the bad guys in the laboratory have been tied up Tim sends his team home and heads back to Wayne Manor himself. 


End file.
